Pretty Cure All Stars For All Time
Cure Black introduces herself.jpg|Cure Black Cure White introduces herself.jpg|Cure White Shiny Luminous unleashing the pink and white beams.jpg|Shiny Luminous Cure Bloom intro.jpg|Cure Bloom Cure Eaglet intro.jpg|Cure Eaglet Natalie Blackstone/Cure Black: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! Hannah Whitehouse/Cure White: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! Hilary Lightheart/Shiny Luminous: A Sparkle of Life, I am Shiny Luminous! Sarah Bloomsdale/Cure Bloom: The Shining Golden Flower, I am Cure Bloom! May Hawkson/Cure Eaglet: The Radiant Silver Wing, I am Cure Eaglet! Cure Dream pose.jpg Cure Rouge poses.jpg Cure Lemonade.jpg Cure Mint introductory pose.jpg Cure Aqua.jpg Milky Rose poses with blue roses.jpg Nicole Olivera/Cure Dream: The Great Power of Hope, I am Cure Dream! Rena Naderson/Cure Rouge: The Red Flame of Passion...*flames bursting*...I am Cure Rouge! Melanie Lovelace/Cure Lemonade: The Effervescence of Bursting Lemon, I'm Cure Lemonade! Claire Audrey/Cure Mint: The Green Earth of Tranquility..*twirls*..I'm Cure Mint! Karen Simone/Cure Aqua: The Blue Spring of Intelligence, I am Cure Aqua! Kinsley Rosewood/Milky Rose: The Blue Rose is the symbol of my Secret. I am Milky Rose! Cure Peach poses with sparkles.jpg Lauren Peachtree/Cure Peach: Freshly-picked fresh...*clap*...I'm the Lovely pink-hearted Cure Peach! Millie Ancalade/Cure Berry: Freshly-gathered fresh...*clap*...I'm the Hopeful blue-hearted Cure Berry! Izzy Pinebush/Cure Pine: Freshly-harvested fresh...*clap*...I'm the Faithful yellow-hearted Cure Pine! Sabrina Easton/Cure Passion: Freshly-ripened fresh...*clap*...I'm the Jubilant red-hearted Cure Passion! Tiffany Blossoms/Cure Blossom: The Flower that blooms throughout the Land...*about to pose*...I’m Cure Blossom! Erika Crawford/Cure Marine: The Flower that sways near the Ocean Shore... I’m Cure Marine! Irene Miller/Cure Sunshine: The Flower that bathes in the Sunlight, I’m Cure Sunshine! Lori Thompson/Cure Moonlight: The Flower that glistens from the Radiance of the Moon... I am Cure Moonlight! Holly Hillard/Cure Melody: Strumming the Raging Tune, I'm Cure Melody! Kirsten Spears/Cure Rhythm: Playing the Graceful Tune, I'm Cure Rhythm! Ellen Monroe/Cure Beat: Rocking the Tender Tune, I'm Cure Beat! Alley Shapiro/Cure Muse: Composing the Heavenly Tune...*hops to the edge*...I am Cure Muse! Emily Anderson/Cure Happy/Glitter Lucky: A fabulous shimmer; a glow in your heart! I’m Glitter Lucky! Kelsey Hill/Cure/Glitter Sunny: When you mess with me, you’re playing with fire! I’m Glitter Sunny! Lily Parker/Cure/Glitter Peace: Puppies and kittens, the Power of Love! I’m Glitter Peace! April Green/Cure March/Glitter Spring: A Force as Strong as Life Itself, I’m Glitter Spring! Chloe Winters/Cure Beauty/Glitter Breeze: Cool and swift as the Winter Wind, I’m Glitter Breeze! Maya Aida/Cure/Glitter Heart: Bringing out the Love, I'm Glitter Heart! Rachel Hishikawa/Cure/Glitter Diamond: The Light of Wisdom, I'm Glitter Diamond! Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rosetta/Glitter Clover: As Warm and Bright as the Sun, I'm Glitter Clover! Mackenzie Mack/Cure Sword/Glitter Spade: The Blade of Courage, I'm Glitter Spade! Natalie Madoka/Cure/Glitter Ace: "A" for Absolutely Fabulous, I'm Glitter Ace! Megan Griffin/Cure Lovely: Spreading Love around the World, I am Cure Lovely! Himelda Flynn/Cure Princess: Blowing a Peaceful Wind through the Royal Skies of Blue... I'm Cure Princess! Cara Goodwyn/Cure Honey: Flourishing the Light of Life on the Earth, I'm Cure Honey! Fiona Destien/Cure Fortune: Glittering in the Skies of the Starry Night, I am Cure Fortune! Ohana/Cure Sunset: The Red Setting Sun is a Vow for Tomorrow; I'm Cure Sunset! Olina/Cure Wave: The Eternal Melody of the Rhythmic Splashes... I'm Cure Wave! Harriet Bloom/Cure Flora: Princess of the Flourishing Flowers...I'm Cure Flora! Miranda Oceania/Cure Mermaid: Princess of the Crystal Clear Seas, I'm Cure Mermaid! Kira Brightfield/Cure Twinkle: Princess of the Twinkling Stars, I'm Cure Twinkle! Twila Emberhart/Cure Scarlet: Princess of the Crimson Flames, I'm Cure Scarlet! Monica Laverne/Cure Miracle: The Miracle of 2, I'm Cure Miracle! Corona Violette/Cure Magical: The Magic of 2, I'm Cure Magical! Primrose Emerson/Cure Felice: Spreading Beautiful Magic far and wide...*blows pink flower petals*...I am Cure Felice! Iris Burton/Cure Whip: I'm Cure Whip! Right at your service! Joni Tuffey/Cure Custard: I'm Cure Custard! I'll service you! Aubrey Brooke/Cure Gelato: I'm Cure Gelato! *plays the electric guitar* I'mma be servin' ya! Yvette Coleman/Cure Macaroon: I'm Cure Macaroon! You're mine to serve. Alexandra Kent/Cure Chocolate: I'm Cure Chocolate! You'll be served by me. Cecilia Collins/Cure Parfait: I'm Cure Parfait! I'll be serving you! Katrina Rayburn/Cure Yell: The Pretty Cure with Teen Spirit, I'm Cure Yell! Sally Evans/Cure Angel: The Pretty Cure with Angelic Wisdom, I'm Cure Angel! Courtney McGuire/Cure Étoile: The Pretty Cure of Courageous Strength, I'm Cure Étoile! Cures Macherie & Amour: The Pretty Cures of Musical Love... Ellie Schmidt/Cure Macherie: ...I'm Cure Macherie! Marin Andrews/Cure Amour: ...and I'm Cure Amour! All: We are Pretty Cure All Stars for all time! Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Ideas by Kimberly Jordan